i need a new drug
by mindfreak2.0
Summary: so this is set when angel kicks connor out. so because he got kicked out he gets in to drugs. enjoy
1. a bag of coke

Connor has just gotten kicked out by angel. "I am sick of this place", Connor says as he walks down the street, "f you, dad." As he walks down the street he bumps into this and something fell on of his pocket. "Hey dude you dropped something,"Connor said as picked it up of the ground.

"You having a bad day kid," the man says

"Yeah"

"You keep it," the guy says as he walks away.

Now in Connor's hand is a bag of coke.

* * *


	2. names, jake

"What am I going to do with this," Connor says to him self. "Hey what you got there," a kid said. He looked about Connor's age, he had dark brown hair, he looked a mess, and he was a vampire.

"Get away from me vamp," Connor said

"Hey no need of name calling, you're angel's kid right"

"Don't remind me"

"Some father son problem"

"Didn't I tell you to get away from me?"

"You know everyone has heard about you putting your father in the ocean"

"Really"

"Yeah everyone is scared of you"

"Really"

"Yeah, so I have a deal for you"

"What"

"You get me some more of this stuff, and I'll tell you what to do with it"

".."

"Come on man"

"Fine," some was telling Connor to say no but he said yes anyway. "Cool, you roll with me are we'll have enough of this stuff to make a snowman"

"Snowman?"

"Ha, name Jake"

"Hi, jake"

"Well unless you want me to call you angel's kid I think you should give me a name"

"Oh, Connor"

"Okay Connor, lets go"

"Where?"

"To your new life"

Connor loved the sound of a new life, but he had no idea what he was in store for. Connor and Jake went into a broke down house that Jake called the drug house. Jake seem to know everyone there.

"So you're going to that guy's stuff. He won't mess with you," Jake said.

So that's what he did, he just want and took it. "Hey what do you think you're…" he stopped when he saw Connor's face.

"You're angel's kid," he said. Connor hated being reminded that he was angel's kid.

"Yes," Connor said

"You can have it," the whole room was quit; you could hear a pen drop. Connor just walked away, Jake went out the door with Connor.

"So what do you do with this? Why do we need a mirror and paper?" Connor said with a confused look on his face. "Just watch me," Jake rolled up a peace of paper placed a in his left nostril. Then that line was gone.

"Got it"

"Yeah," Connor did the same thing Jake did. Then he throw up.

"Don't worry you'll get the hang of it," Jake said.


	3. no son of mine

Thanks everyone for your reviews and cHoCoLaTe-cHiHuAhUa he didn't kill the vamp because it didn't pose a threat and ch.2 is right after ch.1.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It's been two week sense Connor started doing drugs, and to say he was addicted was an understatement. Jake left him, so he just took more drugs. Connor was always sleep in the day, and doing drug at night. He just didn't know how to stop. Connor has been sleeping in a diner for the last past week. The owner, Thomas, lets him sleep there, but he has to be out of the diner by seven. Also Connor has like his own drug deal. So now that you're up to data here's chapter 3. Enjoy :) !!!!!!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Connor laid on the diner floor. He was to stoned to make it to one of the seats. Thomas has seen Connor on the floor many times before, and it was almost seven.

"Connor," Thomas said. Connor didn't move.

"Connor, wake up. It's almost seven," still he didn't move.

Then Thomas started to shout Connor's name.

"Please, not so loud," Connor said waking up.

"Don't do that," Thomas said

"Sorry"

"Connor"

"What"

"Give me all of it and go home"

"No, I need it"

"Where is it, Connor?"

"I need it"

"Connor can't you see you're killing your self"

"Thomas you're not my father"

"But you're someone's kid"

".."

"It's almost seven, get out of there"

Connor jumped up and walked to the door. "Connor," Thomas said.

"Yes," Connor said.

"You always have a place to sleep," Thomas smiled in worry.

"Thanks Thomas," Connor said with a smile, "and I'll be fine stop worry so much." then Connor left.

Connor was starting to be like Jake. Connor almost knows every drug addict and drug deal on the west coast. He was always looking for his next hit of anything. "Hey con I got something new for you," a drug deal said. (Connor's nickname is con)

"What is it," Connor said.

"I don't know what it's called, but Tony tried it and he said it was great."

"If Tony tried it, it must be good," Connor said, "give me some."

"Here"

"Thanks"

"Hey you still sleep at that guy's diner"

"Thomas, yeah," Connor said, "he wants me to stop."

"Why do you put up with that guy, what does he know about you"

"I don't know"

"Well I'll catch you later, see ya"

"Bye"

Connor looked at the drugs in his hand. Then he remembered what Thomas said. "I'm killing myself, yeah right. I'll be using these tonight," Connor said. It's nine o'clock and Connor is wired. He can't sit down for two seconds. He has taken the drugs and he is going see his **DAD**!

He blast through the door of the hotel. "**HELLO ONE AND ALL**," Connor shouted.

"What are you doing here," Gunn says.

"Well Gunn I'm here to see my father," Connor says.

"Is he okay," Fred says. Angel comes out of his office.

"Connor?"

"Dad, hey glad to see you're not under water," Connor laugh. "Yeah no thanks to you," Gunn said. "Connor are you okay," angel says. "Me? I'm better then okay. Thank to Mr. Tom Moheit."

"What," angel said.

Connor pulled out a pill bottle and the name on a read Tom Moheit.

"Connor give me the drugs," angel said

"Sorry dad you're just going to have to get your own," Connor said.

Angel walking closer to his son, "son give me the drugs," angel said.

"Why does everyone want my drugs first Thomas now you"

"Thomas?"

"This guy that let me sleep in his diner, he's a lot like you only human"

"Connor you're scaring me, please just…," angel touch his son shudder.

"Don't touch me," Connor said backing up.

"Connor"

"I don't need you're help…I….I," Connor dropped to the floor.

"Connor!"

Connor woke up in the hospital. Connor jumped out of bed and headed for the door. "Where do you think you're going," angel said.

"Away from you," Connor said.

"Wait"

"What'

"I'm just worry about you, everyone is"

"Well isn't that a change, I'm fine," Connor said checking his pockets. "Where is it?"

"Connor you need help," angel said.

"Where did you put it," Connor said.

"I'm not giving it to you"

Connor pulled angel against the waiting room wall. "Give it to me now, I need it," Connor said. "No you don't and I'm no giving it to you," angel said to his son.

"Doesn't matter I'll just get some more," Connor says starting to walk away.

"Yeah that's a good idea if ever drug deal on the west coast wasn't scared of me."

"What"

"Ha, ha, that's right your dad paid a visit to your drug deal and your dad told him to tell everyone," Gunn said.

"Now son you're going to rehab"

"Rehab can kiss my ass and so can you," Connor said.

Connor started to run, but angel grabbed him and pulled him against the wall. "I wasn't asking you, I was telling you," angel said, "now you're going to rehab."

"Like hell I am," Connor said.


	4. AN

yes, okay now i can start writing. the reason why i wasn't writing fanfics is because i was writing my book

so let the fanfictions start

mindfreak2.0 out !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

for now


	5. Thomas is gone

Okay the much wanted chapter 4 :) enjoy, hahaahahahaha.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4

Thomas ran into the hospital.

"Connor what going on here," Thomas said. "Thomas I would like you to meet my dad," Connor said was a smile. "So you're Thomas," Angel said.

"Yes, I-," Thomas was cut off by Connor falling to the floor.

Angel looked at his shacking son. A Doctor pushed Angel aside.

"Get him on IV, stat," the doctor said (A/N: I love that word, hahahahahaha, stat)

Angel watched his son be taken away from him again.

"This is all your fault," Angel said turning to Thomas

"No, it's not," Thomas said

"Yes, it's is," angel said

"Whatever, listen I know you won't, but give me a call if anything happens," Thomas said handing angel a paper and left. Angel sat down in his chair and put his head in his hands.

"shit," angel said, "shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit."

"Angel it'll be okay," Fred said

"I hope you're right, I hope you're right," angel said

Okay guys I know it sucks but next chapter will be better

Mindfreak2.0 out!!!!!!!!!!!


	6. cassie

Two hours later a doctor came out. "Your son is in recovery," doctor said, "you may see him." Angel followed the doctor to the room. "Well where is," angel said. "I really don't know sir," the doctor said look around the room. "Thanks, I think I know where he is," angel said as he walked out of the room. "What happen? Where is he?" Fred said. "He left. We have to go find him," angel said. "Okay let's go," Gunn said

INEEDANEWDRUGINEEDANEWDRUGINEEDANEWDRUGINEEDANEWDRUG

"What are you doing here I thought they got you," a guy said behind him. Connor turned around, "Jake?"

"Miss me," Jake said

"You left," Connor said

"I went to New York, crazy drugs over there," Jake said, "you don't look so good here."

Jake tossed a straw to Connor, "thanks."

"Now feeling better," Jake asked

"Yeah"

"Come on time to get you laid," Jake said

"Okay," Connor said, wiping his nose, "wait what?"

"Yeah"

"You're joking right," Connor said.

"Well we're not heading for a strip club for nothing," Jake said.

"Connor said nothing; he just looked at the sidewalk.

"Heard you became the new me," Jake said

"Yeah kinda," Connor said.

"Well we're here," Jake said. Connor looked at the big neon lights. "Well come on," Jake said.

Connor walked in with Jake. They were girl everywhere.

"Now chose a girl," Jake said, "any girl you want."

"Do I have to do this," Connor asked.

Jake nodded.

"While, her," Connor pointed to a girl in a corner of the bar.

"You, sure," Jake asked.

"Yeah," Connor said.

"Hey Tommy we'll have her," Jake said pointing to the girl.

"You sure," Tommy said.

"Yeah his sure," Jake said

"Okay, hey baby get over here," Tommy called

"Yes," she said

"You got business," Tommy said, "she knows where the room is, just follow her."

Connor followed her to the far end of the bar. She open the door to the room. The room was pretty nice. It had bathroom, also. "There's sex toys in the closet if you want them," she said. "No," Connor said.

"That big, hn?" she said walking around him.

"We don't have to do this if you don't want," Connor said.

"While if you are that big than yes," she said, "what's you name?"

"Connor"

"How old are you?"

"I'll be 18, this year"

"I'll be 17, this year"

"What's your real name?"

"cassie," she said, "now take off your pants."


End file.
